Already known from DE 37 17 989 A1 is a multi-layer flange plate for automotive manifold pipes which is formed by a first layer, a second layer and several intermediate layers. The intermediate layers consist of grating material or of perforated sheets. As an alternative, metal plates are provided which have openings in unstressed areas in order to reduce the weight of the flange plate.
Already known from DE 28 53 722 A1 is a flange formed by two flange rings, wherein a pipe section is provided in the space between the two flange rings, the length of said pipe section corresponding to the largest height between the rings. It is further provided that the space between the two flange rings is foamed with a synthetic material.
Already known from DE 103 37 156 A1 is an exhaust-gas pipe having a porous metallic interior lining.
The “holding force F acting against the exhaust-gas outlet connecting piece” refers to a holding force F that generates at least a partial force that extends in a direction normally to one sealing surface of the exhaust-gas outlet connecting piece.